The previously developed pulsatility analysis algorithm (PULSEFIT) was applied in several additional studies. In one small frequent peaks of luteinizing hormone (LH) could be discerned reliably and confirmed with an assay for the alpha subunit of LH. Pulsatility analysis was also conducted in an ongoing study of normal children in collaboration with researchers at EPA. A mathematical model explaining apparent cooperative binding of estrogen to receptor was extended to account for the temperature dependence of the cooperative phenomena. The model postulates formation of a heterodimer of receptor. A novel explanation of drug efficacy and negative antagonism in terms of a ternary-complex model was produced. The model explains the sodium effect and certain other observations for G-protein mediated cell surface receptors such as the opiate receptor. Statistical consultations with many investigators at NIH were undertaken in support of statistical problems in ligand-binding, receptor modelling, kinetic modeling, immunoassay, and dose-response analysis.